HP Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX
by PIKAHARRY
Summary: SUPONGO QUE YA ERA HORA DE QUE ME HICIERA ANIMOS. AQUI TENEIS PARTE DEL SEXTO KAPI. VOY A INTENTAR HACERLO MAS LARGO
1. SORPRESAS

1. SORPRESAS  
  
  
  
Privet Drive era un lugar tranquilo habitualmente, pero en el habían cosas extrañas que se intentaban tapar.  
  
Y es que Harry Potter vivía allí, donde en aquel momento meditaba sobre lo que había ocurrido anteriormente.  
  
El había escapado de las garras de Voldemort, quien, después de trece años, había vuelto, con una poción en la que tomaban parte un hueso de su padre (de Voldemort, claro), carne de uno de sus vasallos y sangre de un enemigo, sangre de Harry Potter.  
  
Pero debía animarse, ya que aquel día era su cumpleaños; aunque no se debía emocionar por el regalo de los Dursley, sus tíos, si que debía hacerlo por los demás regalos, que se los habrían mandado sus amigos de Hogwarts.  
  
En Hogwarts era donde se sentía como en su casa, ya que sus padres habían sido asesinados por Voldemort cuando estaba en la cima de su poder.  
  
Entonces fue cuando, al querer matar a Harry, su madre se puso delante para protegerle, y, aunque había muerto, Voldemort volvió a alzar la varita hacia Harry, pero la maldición rebotó, haciendo que Voldemort muriese.  
  
"Pero ahora ha regresado", peso Harry, tumbado en su cama por la noche.  
  
De repente, una farola de Privet Drive alumbró tres lechuzas, que iban directamente a su ventana.  
  
Una de ellas era Hedwig, su propia lechuza, que le traía una carta, las otras dos eran: Pidwidgeon, la pequeña lechuza de su amigo Ron Weasley y una lechuza que Harry adivinó que era de Hogwarts.  
  
Abrió la carta de Hogwarts, donde le daban información sobre los libros de aquel curso. Harry tardó en darse cuenta de que llevaba una nota de más en la que ponía:  
  
  
  
Señor Harry Potter:  
  
Es un placer concederle a usted la Orden de  
  
Merlín, segunda clase, al haberse enfrentado contra Voldemort.  
  
Harry se alegró mucho y abrió la carta de Ron:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Feliz cumpleaños, el regalo que te doy es con ayuda económica de Fred y George, que, por cierto, no se de donde han sacado tanto dinero. Espero que te guste.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry desenvolvió el regalo y vio un reloj con el dibujo de una snitch perseguida por un buscador en el centro. Además, las varillas cambiaban de color.  
  
-¡Guau!-Dijo Harry, sorprendido, colocándoselo.  
  
Aunque vio que no tenía hebilla, al acercárselo se le adapto perfectamente a la muñeca y se quitó el antiguo reloj, que llevaba por costumbre para después abrir la carta de Hedwig, la cual era de Hermione:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y que mi regalo te guste; pero no solo eso: ¿querrías ir a visitarme a mi casa para lo que queda de verano?  
  
¿A que no sabes que? Al leer la carta de Hogwarts, leí que me han hecho… ¡prefecta!  
  
Por si acaso vienes, vivo en Londres, en la misma calle que el caldero chorreante, el numero 9.  
  
Espero que vengas y que tus tíos no te depriman.  
  
Besos:  
  
Hermione  
  
P.D.: Llámame por teléfono si te dejan:  
  
962 411 155  
  
***  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó temprano para desayunar:  
  
-Has tardado mucho-le dijo tía Petunia en un tono que no aceptaba disculpas.  
  
-Lo siento-dijo Harry rápidamente-Tío Vernon, ¿puedo ir a casa de una amiga mía para lo que queda de verano?-añadió.  
  
No sabía como, pero vio los pensamientos de su tío: si no le dejaba ir, Harry escribiría a Sirius, así que Vernon aceptó:  
  
-Está bien, puedes ir-respondió finalmente tío Vernon-.  
  
-Gracias, tío. Esa amiga mía me dijo que se lo comunicara por teléfono ¿puedo llamarla?  
  
-Tienes cinco minutos.  
  
Así que Harry se fue hacia el teléfono y llamó a Hermione:  
  
-¿Diga?-Al parecer se había puesto su madre-.  
  
-¿está Hermione?-dijo Harry.  
  
-Sí, ahora se pone. ¡Hermione, es para ti!  
  
-¿Diga?-se había puesto Hermione.  
  
-Soy yo, Harry-dijo este-.  
  
-¡Ah, Harry! ¿Qué? ¿Te dejan?  
  
-Sí ¿Cuándo voy?  
  
-Mañana a las cinco y media de la tarde iremos a por ti, ¿vale?  
  
-Vale.  
  
-¡Cuelga ya!-dijo tío Vernon.  
  
-¡ahora!-dijo Harry-Hermione, me llaman para que cuelgue, adiós.  
  
-adiós, Harry.  
  
Harry volvió a la cocina y le dijo a su tío que irían a recogerle al día siguiente.  
  
Se terminó el desayuno y fue hacia su cuarto, donde una lechuza le esperaba allí, con una carta que parecía ser de Sirius.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien escondido en casa de Lupin, pero el día de tu cumpleaños estaremos en casa de una amiga mía. Espero que te guste mi regalo.  
  
Harry lo abrió y vio que se trataba de un libro en el que, con letras doradas, la portada lucia:  
  
Guía de todos los hechizos existentes  
  
-Guau, Sirius.  
  
Harry fue a enviarle una carta diciéndole que iría a casa de Hermione y que le había gustado mucho su regalo, pero vio que hedwig se internaba en la casa de la señora Figg.  
  
De repente se acordó de que había olvidado abrir el regalo de Hermione, fue hacia donde estaba y lo abrió: Era un equipo para jugar a quidditch, el cual llevaba una nota:  
  
He estado ahorrando mucho tiempo para regalártelo, seguro que te gusta.  
  
-Guau.  
  
Harry iba a irse a casa de la señora Figg para preguntarle por hedwig, así que se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su casa.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Harry?-dijo la señora Figg.  
  
-Quería preguntarle si ha visto pasar por aquí una lechuza blanca-dijo Harry-.  
  
-Pues sí, y le ha dejado una carta a Sirius, que está aquí.  
  
-¿de verdad?-Harry estaba sorprendido por que no se sorprendiera al haber visto una lechuza con una carta y al tener a Sirius, su padrino, en casa.  
  
-Hay algo que nunca te he dicho: soy bruja.  
  
Harry se quedó estupefacto ante aquella declaración.  
  
-¿y cual es su nombre?  
  
-Arabella Figg.  
  
-Dumdledore habló de usted a finales del curso pasado y dijo algo de un antiguo grupo, ¿a que se refería?  
  
-Verás, Harry: Yo, Mundungus Fletcher y Remus Lupin éramos, en las épocas de poder de Voldemort, los tres mejores aurores de la época. A eso se referiría.  
  
-Vale.  
  
-¿sabes que? En realidad soy tu madrina-Harry se quedó aún más estupefacto- .  
  
-Demasiadas sorpresas para tan poco tiempo-murmuro Harry-.  
  
-¿de verdad?-dijo Arabella, que había oído a Harry  
  
-Sí: primero Hermione, una amiga mía de Hogwarts, me invita a pasar el resto del verano con ella, después, me entero de que usted es bruja y ahora me entero de que usted es bruja-respondió Harry rápidamente-.  
  
-Ya veo, una conversación entre madrina y ahijado-dijo Sirius, que acababa de llegar a donde estaban-.Bueno, me iré.  
  
-¡¡Sirius!!-dijo Harry-.No hace falta que te vayas, si quieres, puedes quedarte.  
  
-Vale.  
  
El resto del rato se lo pasaron contando "batallitas" de los padre de Harry, pero no duró mucho, ya que tía Petunia llamó a Harry para comer.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó tía Petunia.  
  
-En casa de la señora Figg, de visita- respondió Harry-.  
  
-Pues ya irás luego. Ahora come.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
***  
  
A la tarde del día siguiente, Harry estaba impaciente por la inminente llegada de Hermione.  
  
-¿Cuándo vendrán?-preguntó tío Vernon impaciente  
  
-Me han dicho que a las cinco y media-respondió Harry  
  
-Pues ya son casi ¿como vendrán?  
  
-Lo más normal es que en coche, ya que los padres de esa amiga mía son normales.  
  
Tío Vernon se quedó desconcertado  
  
-¿y cómo es eso?  
  
-Su caso es un poco raro: son los que tienen padres normales y ellos son…ya sabéis.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
De repente se oyó un ruido de un coche que se acercaba en la tarde antes silenciosa.  
  
-Serán ellos-dijo Harry-.  
  
Y era así: de repente el ruido paró y Harry se fue a abrir la puerta.  
  
-¡Hola, Harry!-dijo Hermione.  
  
-¡Hermione!  
  
-Bien, ¿tienes el equipaje?  
  
-Sí, aquí esta.  
  
Hermione ayudó a Harry a llevar el equipaje y hedwig al coche.  
  
-Adiós-le dijo Harry a sus tíos, pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido? Pues es mi primer fic.  
  
A mí me gusta mucho, y espero seguir mejorando.  
  
Por favor, dejad reviews si os ha gustado, y si no también. 


	2. EN CASA DE HERMIONE EN EL CALLEJON DIAG...

2. EN CASA DE HERMIONE / EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON  
  
  
  
El viaje transcurrió sin sobresaltos hasta que llegaron a la casa de Hermione.  
  
-Vamos, Harry-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Vale.-respondió el nombrado.  
  
***  
  
Los padres de Hermione eran, al parecer, muy agradables:  
  
Un día fuero todos a pasear y les compraron a los dos unos helados, no solo eso, sino que al preguntarle cual quería, se lo habían hecho con un tono sumamente agradable.  
  
La casa de Hermione era muy grande, incluso habían dos salones. En uno de los dos estaban Harry y Hermione hablando el día anterior de ir al callejón Diagon para comprar el material:  
  
-Harry, que sepas que aunque sea prefecta, aún podremos salir de noche siempre y cuando sea con algún buen fin-decía Hermione-.  
  
-Bueno, si no fuera así y lo que hubiera pasado en segundo curso fuera este año y no el anterior del anterior del anterior, tendrías que quitarte puntos a ti misma por tener la idea de la poción multijugos y por robar la piel de serpiente del armario de Snape-dijo Harry y ambos se echaron a reír- .  
  
-Ya, o cuando llevamos a Norberto a la torre, no habríamos ganado la copa de la casa ni con los puntos adicionales-se volvieron a reír-.  
  
Por cierto, ¿te gustó mi regalo?  
  
-Claro, me gustó mucho la armadura ¿es verdad que estuviste mucho tiempo ahorrando?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Guau, mira que hora es. Mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.  
  
***  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry y Hermione se levantaron temprano aunque vivían en la misma calle que el caldero chorreante.  
  
-Tenemos que cambiar dinero-dijo Hermione cuando Harry le preguntó por que se levantaban tan pronto-.  
  
-Vale-dijo Harry-.  
  
Fueron a desayunar y, cuando terminaron se dirigieron hacia el caldero chorreante, que estaba al lado.  
  
Harry no sabía como los padres de Hermione, aún siendo muggles, podían entrar en el callejón Diagon, pero la respuesta le llegó enseguida, ya que Hermione parecía saber en que pensaba Harry:  
  
-Verás, aunque mis padres sean muggles, ven el caldero chorreante, pero no como nosotros: lo ven como una tienda abandonada que luce el letrero "se vende".El patio lo ven igual que nosotros.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Harry-.  
  
Cuando llegaron al callejón Diagon, fueron directamente a Gringotts, el banco de los magos, donde los duendes les ayudaron a cambiar el dinero muggle para después ir a comprar el material del colegio.  
  
Primero fueron a comprar los libros, donde Harry le entregó la lista a la persona que trabajaba allí:  
  
Para quinto curso necesitará:  
  
Como defenderse de las artes oscuras de Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
Usar la magia sin la varita: psíquica de Arabella Figg.  
  
Pociones caídas en el olvido de Severus Snape.  
  
El libro reglamentario de hechizos clase 5 de Miranda Goshawk.  
  
Las transformaciones avanzadas de Emeric Switch.  
  
Harry vio sorprendido que su madrina y Mundungus Fletcher hubieran escrito libros de Hogwarts, pero dejó de pensar en ello, ya que tenía que pagar en ese momento los libros.  
  
  
  
Al salir de la tienda, se encontraron con Ron, que tardó en reconocerles:  
  
-¡EH, RON! ¡Aquí!-dijo Harry  
  
-¿eh?-¡ah, Harry, cuanto tiempo sin verte!-respondió Ron-¿vamos a ver el escaparate de "artículos de calidad para el juego del quidditch"?  
  
-Vale, Ron.  
  
  
  
Mirando el escaparate de la tienda, vieron a Seamus Finnigan y a Neville Longbottom murmurando algo así como:  
  
-Guau, la saeta de agua, al parecer tienen pesado hacer muchas escobas "saeta de…"  
  
-Si, es verdad, cada una un poco mejor que la anterior.  
  
-Hola-dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Eh?-dijo Lee-Ah, hola Harry, hola Ron.  
  
-¿Qué estáis mirando?  
  
-Obsérvalo tú mismo: la saeta de agua  
  
-Guau-dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono-.  
  
  
  
La escoba lucia la inscripción "saeta de agua" y, al lado de la escoba, había un letrero:  
  
La compañía constructora de escobas saeta vuelve a la carga con una versión mejorada de la saeta de fuego, que ya era una escoba profesional.  
  
Mejoras:  
  
Manejo mas fácil y cómodo  
  
Más velocidad  
  
Puede durar, si de mantiene bien, 50 años, el doble que la de fuego  
  
No necesita tanto mantenimiento  
  
-Guau-repitieron Harry y Ron-.  
  
-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, adiós-dijo Harry-.  
  
-Adiós- dijeron Seamus y Neville-.  
  
Siguieron comprando y al final se fueron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
El resto del verano pasó muy agradable en casa de Hermione. El día antes de volver a Hogwarts, Harry tuvo un extraño sueño:  
  
  
  
-¿me lo has traído ya?-era una voz de hombre, pero muy fría y muy aguda  
  
-No…, lo siento, amo… esta muy bien vigilado…ese viejo loco que es Dumdledore ha mandado a muchos aurores a que le protejan-era alguien que quería ocultar su identidad, que tenia la voz temblorosa-.  
  
-Pues tráemelo sea como sea, Harry Potter es solo un niño de quince años. Y de paso… un pequeño recordatorio para que no me vuelvas a fallar. ¡CRUCIO!  
  
El hombre se empezó a retorcer como si le estuvieran torturando y al momento quedó tendido en el suelo.  
  
  
  
-¡Ah!-Harry se despertó sobresaltado, le dolía la cicatriz, y eso era una señal muy mala  
  
-¿Eh? Harry, aún es de noche ¿que pasa?-dijo Hermione muy soñolienta  
  
-Acabo de tener una pesadilla…y de las perores. Me acabo de despertar y…me duele la cicatriz.  
  
Hermione pareció despertarse de repente  
  
-¿QUE? ¿Que te duele la cicatriz? Hay que informar a alguien enseguida. ¿Recuerdas algo del sueño?  
  
-Sí, habían dos personas, si es que una de ellas se puede considerar un ser humano. Una de ellas era, al parecer, un mortífago y la otra-Harry tragó saliva sonoramente-…Voldemort-Hermione tembló de oír el nombre-. Al parecer hablaban de llevar a Voldemort a alguien-Harry pensó que Hermione se aterrorizaría aún mas si dijera que querían llevarle a el-y, como el mortífago no se lo había llevado, Voldemort le echó la maldición cruciatas. Entonces es cuando me ha empezado a doler la cicatriz.  
  
-¿De verdad estaba quien-tu-sabes en el sueño?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Bueno, como te he dicho, hay que informar a alguien ¿Que tal a Dumdledore?  
  
-Bien pensado, Hermione.  
  
Harry le contó todo el sueño a Dumdledore (por carta, claro) y envió a hedwig para después dormirse sin sueños.  
  
Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para ir al andén 9 y ¾ y coger el expreso de Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pero eso en el siguiente capítulo.  
  
A mí cada vez me gusta más ¿y a vosotros? Lo que no me gusta es que hago los capítulos cortos.  
  
Ya sabéis: dejad reviews 


	3. EL SUEÑO

3. EL SUEÑO  
  
  
  
Ya en el tren Harry y Hermione buscaron a Ron y se sentaron, como de costumbre, en un vagón vacío (n. del a.: ¿Qué pasa? A veces me veo con poquísimas posibilidades de inventarme más cosas, pero ya veréis después) y estuvieron hablando un buen rato del viaje hasta que llegó la bruja que llevaba el carrito de las golosinas. Harry compró un poco de todo y se volvió a sentar, pero enseguida llegaron Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle:  
  
-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Valla, el trío fantasía de Hogwarts-dijo Malfoy que los miraba con desprecio-.  
  
-Cierra tu sucia bocaza, Malfoy, o…-dijo Ron  
  
-Si las palabras tontas fueran Galeones, tu familia sería rica  
  
-Ahora verás, Malfoy  
  
Ron se tiró sobre Malfoy y empezaron a pegarse.  
  
-¡PARAD!-dijo Hermione  
  
-Cierra tu gran bocaza, sangre sucia  
  
-¿QUE HAS DICHO?-Hermione estaba fuera de sí-¡20 puntos menos para Slytherin por falta de respeto a un superior!  
  
-¿de que habla la gran sangre sucia?  
  
-¡otros 20 puntos menos para tu casa! ¡Y que esto te enseñe a no insultar a un prefecto o a una prefecta!  
  
Malfoy la miró desconcertado  
  
-¿Qué has dicho?  
  
-Que que esto te enseñe a no insultar a un superior, Malfoy, y ahora, lárgate  
  
-Esta me la pagarás, sangre…-dijo Malfoy, pero enseguida se calló  
  
-¡Hermione, genial: cuarenta puntos menos para Slytherin en un minuto!-dijo Harry  
  
-No ha sido nada  
  
***  
  
Cuando el tren llegó al final de su trayecto, se fueron al castillo y esperaron para ver la selección:  
  
-Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts, a un nuevo curso, a un colegio en el que aprenderéis a usar la magia. Tengo que deciros algo, pero será después de la selección-dijo Dumdledore-.  
  
Entonces el sombrero seleccionador comenzó a cantar:  
  
Hace más de mil años, los mejores magos de su época fundaron un colegio un sueño, cuatro casas:  
  
La primera era Gryffindor, donde vivirían los valientes.  
  
También estaba Hufflepuff, allí estaban los perseverantes y justos.  
  
Otra de ellas era Ravenclaw, donde estaban los de mente sana y sabiduría.  
  
Para terminar, estaba Slytherin, con los ambiciosos.  
  
Así que pruébame y te diré donde debes estar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La profesora McGonagall entró a la sala y empezó a nombrar a los seleccionados hasta que la selección concluyó y Dumdledore empezó a hablar:  
  
-Bien, este año empezaréis todos con una nueva materia: Psíquica.  
  
No hace falta recordar que el bosque esta prohibido, como indica su nombre.  
  
Y para terminar, estará prohibida la salida de las salas comunes después del anochecer si no es con la compañía de un prefecto o profesor.  
  
Bien, ¡a comer!  
  
Cuando terminó el banquete, los platos se vaciaron y, cuando se iban hacia sus respectivas salas comunes, Dumdledore llamó a Harry:  
  
-Harry, quiero hablar contigo  
  
-¿He hecho algo malo?-preguntó Harry desconcertado  
  
-No, pero quiero hablar contigo de tu sueño: si te vuelve a doler la cicatriz, ven a mi despacho. La contraseña es "ranas de chocolate"  
  
-De acuerdo, ahora tengo que ir a Gryffindor.  
  
Cuando Harry llegó se fue a dormir directamente sin saber que si lo hacía, pasaría algo malo (pero no mucho) para él.  
  
  
  
-¿Ya lo has atrapado?-era de nuevo Voldemort  
  
-No, señor: acaba de llegar a Hogwarts y está bajo la protección de ese loco de Dumdledore-dijo otro hombre-.  
  
-Lo puedo entender, Colagusano, pero lo quiero YA, si no lo haces, llamaré a un amiguito mío, un dement…  
  
-¡No, por favor, amo: lo atraparé!  
  
-Eso espero, porque si no… ya sabes  
  
-Amo… yo le ayudé a revivir…por favor…no lo haga…-Colagusano hablaba con mucho miedo y entrecortadamente  
  
-Sí, y te di una mano nueva como recompensa ¿no te basta?  
  
-Amo…  
  
-Tienes demasiado miedo, pero esto tal vez te cambiará la opinión: ¡CRUCIO!  
  
Colagusano comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, chillando de dolor mientras Voldemort decía algo:  
  
-Nagini, ven aquí  
  
(nota del autor: supongo que debería traducir la lengua pársel, ¿no?)  
  
-Quiero que no te alejes de Colagusano mientras él vigila a Harry Potter.  
  
Voldemort dejó de apuntar a Colagusano y éste se quedó tendido en el suelo  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME FALLES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡Ah!-dijo Harry despertándose de golpe: le dolía la cicatriz y sabía lo que tenía que hacer: ver a Dumdledore  
  
Cogiendo la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador, se dirigió hacia el despacho de Dumdledore y, cuando llegó a la gárgola que lo protegía, dijo la contraseña:  
  
-ranas de chocolate-dijo, y la gárgola revivió para dejar paso.  
  
Harry se quitó la capa y subió por las escaleras para llamar a la puerta  
  
-¿Quién?-dijo Dumdledore al otro lado de la puerta  
  
-Yo- dijo Harry-.  
  
-Ah, pasa, Harry- dijo abriendo la puerta.  
  
-¿quieres contarme algo, que has venido tan tarde?-prosiguió Dumdledore  
  
-Sí. Estaban Colagusano y Voldemort, hablando sobre que Colagusano tenía que raptarme: como no lo había hecho, Voldemort le lanzó la maldición cruciatas y llamó a su serpiente, Nagini, para que vigilara a Colagusano mientras me perseguía. Entonces es cuando me he despertado y me ha empezado a doler la cicatriz.  
  
-Bien, no es muy grave si no contamos el hecho de que te persiguen, pero no tienen en cuenta que Hogwarts está protegido por magia blanca de la más poderosa.  
  
Te aconsejo que vayas a tu sala común y te duermas, mañana empiezan las clases y seguro que no te las quieres perder.  
  
-De acuerdo, profesor Dumdledore, ¿cree que, aún con toda esa magia, Voldemort y los mortífagos podrían entrar?  
  
-Tres cosas:  
  
Uno: lo dudo mucho.  
  
Dos: no hace falta que me hables de usted, nos conocemos bastante.  
  
Tres: de nuevo como nos conocemos bastante, con llamarme Dumdledore basta.  
  
-De acuerdo  
  
Harry volvió a la sala de Gryffindor donde se fue a su dormitorio y por fin se durmió sin sueños sobre Voldemort.  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry bajó a desayunar, donde estaban repartiendo los horarios:  
  
-Ahora toca esa nueva asignatura llamada psíquica con los de Ravenclaw-dijo Harry-.  
  
-Pues bien, no perdamos tiempo-dijo Hermione-.  
  
Y cuando hubieron desayunado, se dirigieron hacia el aula de psíquica, que, aunque no sabían el camino, consiguieron llegar justo a tiempo, donde vieron a Arabella entrar en el aula y sentarse en la mesa del profesor.  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido este?  
  
Siento no hacerlos más largos, pero quiero hacer pequeños grupos de temas y no pones medio fic. En un capítulo.  
  
AHORA CONTESTARÉ REVIEWS:  
  
POLGARA: Ya, yo también creo que me salen cortos, pero así es como me salen. Espero que te gusten todos los capítulos cada vez más.  
  
LEIA-PANDORA: Gracias, espero que te siga gustando.  
  
  
  
Pronto pondré el cuarto capítulo.  
  
Hasta la próxima. 


	4. EL PRIMER DIA DE COLEGIO

4. EL PRIMER DIA DE COLEGIO  
  
  
  
  
  
-Bien, bienvenidos a la clase de psíquica: soy Arabella Figg y aquí es donde aprenderéis a no tener que usar la varita para hacer magia. Las varitas, lo único que hacen es concentrar nuestra magia para que hagamos el hechizo fácilmente, pero aquí a prenderéis, repito, a usar la magia sin la varita.  
  
Empezaremos por lo básico, que es levitar la varita. Si os preguntáis por que no una pluma que pesa menos, la respuesta es porque la varita, ella misma, tiene poderes mágicos. Ahora poneos por grupos de tres.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos con Harry en el centro para intentarlo: en el libro ponía que había que concentrarse casi únicamente en lo que se quiere hacer, en este caso, en hacer levitar la varita.  
  
Tras muchos intentos fallidos de levitación, Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguieron levantar la varita durante unos instantes.  
  
-Bien Harry, Ron y Hermione, podéis empezar a levitar plumas-dijo Arabella- .  
  
Y así lo hicieron: siguieron intentándolo, pero era más difícil y estuvieron todo lo que quedaba de clase para intentarlo sin éxito, y eso que Hermione era la mejor del curso.  
  
-¿Qué toca ahora?-dijo Hermione  
  
Harry sacó su horario para mirarlo:  
  
-Cuidado de criaturas mágicas con los Slytherin-dijo Harry-.  
  
Cuando llegaron, muchos de los de Slytherin ya lo habían hecho, y entre ellos estaba Draco Malfoy, que al ver que llegaban Harry y Ron, abrió la boca, seguramente para insultar, pero se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba allí, y enseguida la cerró con el temor de que le quitaran puntos en su mente.  
  
Entonces llegó Hagrid:  
  
-Bien, chicos, hoy vamos a dar… esperad un momento que valla a por ellos…- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el bosque-¡mokes!-dijo cuando volvió- no son demasiado peligrosos, así que podremos criarlos durante este trimestre.  
  
-Muy bien, otros bichos ¿Qué harán esta vez? ¿Sacar pinzas gigantes para comernos?-dijo Malfoy arrastrando las sílabas como siempre.  
  
-No, Malfoy, son, en realidad, muy útiles: al poder encogerse a voluntad, si se le quita la piel y se usa, por ejemplo, para una cartera, cuando se acerque un desconocido, se encogerá.  
  
De repente Hagrid soltó una especie de lagartos de color verde plateado, que sorprendieron a muchos.  
  
-No requieren demasiados cuidados normalmente, pero estos están en una etapa en la que requieren un poco más de cuidados.  
  
Después de una clase en la que se pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo recogiendo comida para ellos o persiguiéndolos dado que se escapaban muy a menudo, Hagrid llamó a Harry:  
  
-Harry, quédate aquí un rato-dijo entrando en la cabaña  
  
Pronto volvió con un paquete entre brazos (aunque no creo que necesite los brazos enteros para ese paquete)  
  
-Bien, es que tenía una misión con los gigantes y no pude regalarte nada para tu cumpleaños, pero lo tenía comprado: aquí tienes.  
  
Harry desenvolvió el regalo imaginándose que podía ser:  
  
Era una agenda.  
  
-¿Qué te parece? No es una agenda normal: es una agenda mágica: lo que tú le dices lo archiva, puede funcionar para algo parecido a lo que hace un pensadero, y tendrá una conexión mental, quiero decir que si no puedes oír la alarma que lleva, te avisara por algo parecido a la telepatía.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Hagrid-dijo Harry-.  
  
-De nada, sabía que te gustaría. Por cierto, ahora tienes que ir a almorzar, date prisa.  
  
-¡Adiós!-dijo Harry alejándose  
  
En el gran comedor, Harry y los demás recibieron una sorpresa cuando Dumdledore les dio un aviso:  
  
-¡Atención, escuchadme! Tengo que deciros algo que se me olvidó ayer: hoy no va a haber campeonato de quidditch entre casas-al decir esto se quedaron tristes (u_u)-¡Pero habrá un campeonato internacional!  
  
Al decir esto Dumdledore, el colegio entero estalló en aplausos que fueron interrumpidos cuando Dumdledore siguió:  
  
-La selección para las vacantes de de los equipos de quidditch las hará el capitán de cada equipo que son los siguientes:  
  
Gryffindor: Harry Potter  
  
Hufflepuff: Vacante  
  
Ravenclaw:Cho Chang  
  
Slytherin: Draco Malfoy  
  
Al decir esto, ron se puso a vitorear a Harry, al igual que todo el equipo:  
  
-Lo sabía, sabía que serías capitán-decían todos-.  
  
***  
  
Más tarde, Harry y los demás fueron a su siguiente clase, defensa contra las artes oscuras; como llegaron muy pronto, se sentaron en primera fila (por cierto, ahora me acuerdo de que son la pandilla "number one" de Hogwarts) esperando al profesor, y cuando llegó Ron se quedó como en un sueño profundo, ya que el profesor era profesora, además Fleur Delacour, la chica medio veela que el curso pasado participó en el torneo de los tres magos.  
  
-Tierra llamando a Ron Weasley ¿me recibes?-dijo Harry  
  
-¿eh?-dijo Ron, que parecía haber empezado a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y se sacudió la cabeza  
  
-Me parece que más de una persona se quedará así en estas clases durante el curso presente-dijo Hermione con certeza-.  
  
-Hola "Haggy", y también hola a "vosotgos", "Gon" y "Hegmione"-dijo Fleur  
  
-Hola, tengo una duda-dijo Harry-¿ya que eres profesora tenemos que hablarte de ti o de usted?  
  
-Como "quegais"  
  
La verdad es que Hermione tenía mucha razón, porque cada vez que alguien entraba a clase mirando a la mesa de profesor o la miraba, se quedaba como Ron.  
  
-Bien, estoy aquí para mejogag mi inglés-dijo Fleur, que al parecer podía pronunciar ya un poco la r-además, también lo hago por querer enseñag lo que sé, que es bastante. Por lo que me han dejado otros pgofesoges, estáis al día en cuanto a criaturas y a maldiciones, pero no en cuanto a lo que retornó antes de vegano: Voldemort- se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo nombró por su nombre actual-: él tiene unos podeges oscuros de lo más podegosos, así que debéis aprender a combatiglos con éxito.  
  
Para empezag, deberéis saber cuales tiene, y sobre todo, debegéis pronunciar su nombge, ya que si no, creceremos siendo unos cobardes ante alguien como el que no se megece ni…  
  
-Bueno, empezaremos por, ti, haggy, ya que tu no temes pronunciarlo-dijo Fleur y enseguida esperó a que Harry dijera el nombre-.  
  
-Voldemort-dijo éste y se quedó igual que antes, como si hubiera dicho lo más normal del mundo-.  
  
-Bien, cinco puntos para Gryffindor, ahoga tú, Hegmione, dilo-de nuevo se quedó esperando-.  
  
Pero Hermione parecía no poder atreverse, y Fleur lo notó.  
  
-Tganquila, no te pasará nada pog decirlo, y tampoco se aparecerá delante de ti.  
  
Después de un rato, pareció que Hermione recogió suficiente valor y dijo, aunque temblorosa:  
  
-Vol… Voldemort.  
  
-Bien, otros cinco puntos.  
  
Y así transcurrió la clase, y nadie se quedó sin decirlo aunque después se quedara como de piedra.  
  
~***~  
  
Después de comer tuvieron Adivinación, donde, Harry, como de costumbre se durmió, pero no demasiado a gusto:  
  
-¡¡¡ESTOY HARTO, ENCUENTRALO YA Y CAPTURALO!!!-para su desgracia, era de nuevo Voldemort  
  
-Señor…-al parecer aquella voz era de su vasallo Colagusano, un hombre que traicionó a los padres de Harry  
  
-¡¡¡ESTOY HARTO!!!-repitió-¡¡¡¡O ME LO TRAES YA O COMO RECOMPENSA TE DARÉ UNA MUERETE RÁPIDA!!!  
  
-Sí, señor.  
  
-NaGiNi, ViGiLa A CoLaGuSaNo (cuando ponga palabras alternando mayúsculas y minúsculas es que estoy traduciendo pársel)  
  
-De AcUeRdO, aMo Y sEñOr-respondió (en pársel) la serpiente  
  
-¡Ah!-dijo Harry sobresaltándose, le dolía la cicatriz… DE NUEVO  
  
-¿Te pasa algo, Potter?  
  
-Me duele la cabeza mucho, voy a la enfermería  
  
Pero no era verdad, se fue directamente al despacho de Dumdledore.  
  
*************************NOTAS DEL AUTOR************************  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el cuarto capítulo. Aunque me salga corto, como dije, quiero dividir la historia en pequeñas partes. He puesto a Fleur como profesora porque habían rumores que decían que lo sería, y ME PARECE que soy el primero que la pone de profe. Bueno, no creo que tenga mucho más para añadir. Ahora una de mis cosas preferidas:  
  
********************CONTESTACION DE REVIEWS*******************  
  
  
  
ARWEN: Bueno, aquí lo tienes, espero que no te enfades por no hacerlo más largo pero por otra parte espero que te sigua gustando(a mí también me gustaría hacer los capítulos más largos, pero no importa)  
  
hErMiOnE: Bueno, como te dije, pronto saldría Hagrid, si quieres que Ginny salga, solo dímelo. Espero que te siga gustando (por cierto, de paso te animo a que sigas tu fic, me gusta mucho).  
  
LEIA-PANDORA: Bueno, pues espero que este sueño, aunque me parece que me ha salido peor, te guste también  
  
***************************DESPEDIDA*****************************  
  
  
  
Bueno, os vuelvo a animar a poner reviews, pero NO ACEPTO INSULTOS (esto lo digo por si acaso)  
  
Ya sabréis, como a otros muchos escritores de la Web, yo opino que el dejar reviews anima a escribir.  
  
Adios. 


	5. LA SELECCION DE QUIDDITCH

Lo de las reviews es que al ver que no tenía ninguna review aceptando incluso malas, me pareció que nadie lo había leído.  
  
No os lo toméis como si yo creyera que las reviews son todo.  
  
  
  
5. LA SELECCIÓN DE QUIDDITCH  
  
  
  
Harry fue directo hacia el despacho de Dumdledore, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, tal vez estaba fuera, así que se quedó quieto esperando hasta que oyó un ruido, pero no venía de dentro, venía de detrás de un cuadro por la mirad de la escalera, así que se fue hacia allí (no sin que le costara esfuerzo ya que las escaleras se movían en sentido contrario a él) y vio que el cuadro representaba un frutero, como el que llevaba a las cocinas, aunque en miniatura, así que, por lógica, Harry le hizo cosquillas a la pera y apareció al lado una puerta camuflada en la pared.  
  
-Genial, o es un nuevo despacho o me he metido en problemas para variar- dijo Harry  
  
Pero entró por la puerta y se quedó asombrado al ver un largísimo corredor con las paredes llenas de los cuadros de antiguos directores, que Harry ya había visto en el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore, pero al ir avanzando divisó al final de aquel pasillo unas fotografías de los fundadores de Hogwarts, que Harry no había visto nunca. También había al final una puerta, que Harry abrió para después contemplar el nuevo despacho de Dumbledore:  
  
-Sabía que me sabrías encontrar-dijo Dumbledore-.  
  
-¿Cómo es que no estabas en tu despacho?-preguntó curioso Harry  
  
-Es que me gusta cambiar de sitio. A veces uso este y a veces otro.  
  
-¿Y como es que no me lo dijiste?  
  
Dumbledore pareció darse cuenta  
  
-Bueno, se me olvidó, pero sabría que encontrarías este despacho. Por cierto ¿es que te ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz?  
  
-Sí, parece que Voldemort está cada vez más enfadado porque Colagusano no me coge.  
  
-Tranquilo, Hogwarts está protegido por magia blanca muy antigua y poderosa, así que seguramente no podrá entrar.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Harry, no hace falta que vayas a las clases, que están a punto de terminar, mañana es la selección de quidditch y tú tienes que elegir.  
  
***   
  
Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano y fue intentando encontrar una buena estrategia para el campeonato internacional, aunque sabía que los otros capitanes intentarían hacer lo mismo. Un poco más tarde llegó a la sala común por las escaleras, Ron.  
  
-¿Qué haces tan pronto, Ron?-dijo Harry  
  
-Tengo pensado presentarme a guardián, es el único puesto libre-dijo-.  
  
-Bien, mejor vayamos a desayunar, escucha:  
  
Ron oyó, procedente del estomago de Harry un rugido que era más propio de un león.  
  
-Que no te pase "ná"  
  
Y fueron a desayunar y después al campo de quidditch, donde las pruebas se realizarían 5 minutos después.  
  
Más tarde llegó el equipo de quidditch seguido de los candidatos.  
  
Harry estuvo observando a todos detenidamente, ya que eran bastante buenos, estaban intentando parar los tiros de todos los jugadores, y, de vez en cuando, de Harry. Ron no lo hacía mal, pero al parecer su punto débil eran los tiros que iban rectos y su punto fuerte los que tenían efecto, pero como lo hacía de todas formas muy bien, Harry le eligió pensando en que le entrenaría a ver si podría entrar en la selección.  
  
Al finalizar, todos estaban decepcionados, aunque eso era decir muy poco, por ejemplo, Seamus Finnigan parecía arrastrarse por los suelos, y no hablaba con nadie.  
  
Al día siguiente, después de una dura calase de encantamientos en la que tenían que practicar una versión muchísimo mas potente del wingardium leviosa, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde estaban todos los profesores sentados en sus sitios, y unos cuantos alumnos también.  
  
Cuando llegaron el resto de los alumnos, Dumbledore se dirigió a todos:  
  
-Bien, la selección de quidditch será decidida por medio de un mini-torneo. Creemos que la competencia será tan buena que los partidos durarán mucho rato, así que habrán suplentes. No me queda nada más que decir, asía que… ¡A cenar!  
  
  
  
*~*~*   
  
Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron a dormir, ninguno de ellos vio nada raro, estaba todo muy tranquilo, pero no sabían que eso era justo lo contrario a lo que pasaría el día siguiente.  
  
Harry se había despertado, y eso que era muy pronto. No había tenido ninguna pesadilla, pero para pesadilla lo que se avecinaba. Bajó a la sala común, donde le esperaba algo que querría olvidar para siempre: Alguien encapuchado se acercaba a Harry, empuñando una navaja de grandes dimensiones en una mano, la otra estaba tapada, pero Harry pudo distinguir un brillo plateado por dentro.  
  
De repente fue como algo que acababa de comprender después de mucho tiempo, pero era esa la sensación.  
  
-¡TÚ!-gritó Harry, que por casualidad llevaba la varita entre la ropa, y entonces la sacó.  
  
-Sí, ha llegado tu fin-dijo el humano encapuchado-.  
  
Se fue acercando poco a poco hacia Harry, a quien le dolía la cicatriz a pesar de saber que el que estaba apunto de matarle no era Voldemort.  
  
Entonces, Harry gritó como si fuera lo único que podía hacer (y era lo único):  
  
-¡EXPELLIARMUS!  
  
Consiguió dejarle inconsciente, y se lo llevó al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
No escaparás, decía de vez en cuando Harry para sus adentros  
  
Cuando llegó, Harry le dijo a Dumbledore lo ocurrido.  
  
-Parece que me equivoqué, si que han podido entrar. Pero no importa, lo has atrapado, ¿no?  
  
-Sí, el asqu…, perdón  
  
-No importa  
  
-Bueno, colagusano no escapará ¿o sí?  
  
-No creo, seguramente su destino será Azkaban, aunque los dementores estén de parte de Voldemort, sigue siendo la prisión más segura del mundo.  
  
te recomiendo que vayas a tu sala común a descansar un poco, Harry.  
  
-Vale, Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________  
  
Bien, siento haber tardado tanto, pero, aunque corto (como los demás), por fin tengo el 5º capitulo.  
  
Ahora, a contestar reviews.  
  
THURINQWETHIL: Bueno, gracias por los consejos, pero el nombre y mi nick va a seguir igual. Lo siento  
  
KEITY POTTER: Gracias, y espero que te siga gustando  
  
SSJTOM AKA THE LEFSTER: ¿y eso que significa?  
  
hErMiOnE: Bueno, gracias  
  
LINA SAOTOME: ¡Estoy harto de lo que me dicen de las mayúsculas!  
  
¿Creéis que no se que significa grita?  
  
Por cierto, no esperéis nada especial que solo tengo 10 años.  
  
LADY SUSYTE: Bueno, vale. ¡Estoy harto de esos sermones!  
  
Pero vale, incluso las críticas ayudan, así que un sermón…  
  
NALEEH: Bueno, gracias por el consejo  
  
LUCIL: Gracias  
  
Los que sigan diciendo eso de las reviews, que vean la nota que hay al principio, anda. 


	6. LOS MESAJEROS DE LOS GIGANTES VISITA A ...

He recibido tan solo una review en seis meses, pero he decidido seguir escribiendo, intentando mejorar y que mi fic no sea un más del montón, de esos olvidados que nunca se renuevan. Quiero que este capitulo sea más largo, así que lo iré actualizando. Y por favor, la próxima vez que me ponga así no hagáis lo mismo que lo que hicisteis, ahora solo intento entreteneros  
  
6. LOS MENSAJEROS DE LOS GIGANTES/SALIDA A HOGSMEADE.  
  
Harry volvió a la sala común aún sin habérsele pasado el miedo: Colagusano acababa de intentar matarle; y, aunque iría a Azkaban, seguro que imitaría a Sirius, ya que el también era animago. Pero cuando se acostó.  
  
-Colagusano tarda demasiado, espero que la realidad sea que esté acabando con ese Potter-era Voldemort. Voldemort llamó a Lucius Malfoy, uno de sus aliados y le dijo: -Levanta el brazo. Era una frase simple pero de esas que hacen que el terror fluya por tu cuerpo. -S-sí, mi señor. Voldemort le tocó la marca tenebrosa y aparecieron todos sus aliados, excepto colagusano, claro. El pensó que era que al estar en Hogwarts, tendría primero que salir de los terrenos, pero un rato después, colagusano seguía sin aparecer y fue cuando Voldemort dijo: -Uno de nuestros vasallos, o bien está muerto, o bien capturado. Y me pregunto ¿Quién irá a buscarle? Nadie se movió. -¡ID TODOS A BUSCAR A COLAGUSANO! ¡ENCONTRAD A PETER PETTIGREW!-bramó  
  
Harry se despertó, le dolía la cicatriz y tenía la cara empapada de sudor. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero sabía que tantas pesadillas con Voldemort como protagonista acabarían volviéndole loco.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry, por suerte, no recordaba nada de la pesadilla, así que fue con Ron y Hermione al gran comedor para desayunar. Era un sábado soleado, no había ni una nube en el cielo y no había ni rastro de que la gente supiera lo de la noche anterior, así que cuando hubieron terminado de desayunar, dieron un paseo por los terrenos: -¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?-dijo Ron, que parecía querer sacar algún tema para romper aquel silencio. -Vamos, hace un tiempo que no le visitamos-dijo Hermione-. Así que se acercaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, pero cuando llegaron. TOC! TOC! Silencio, solo silencio. Lo intentaron de nuevo. Nada. -apartaos-dijo Hermione-voy a intentar abrirla. ¡ALOHOMORA! La puerta se abrió, y Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron. -Mirad-dijo Harry- hay una nota. Encima de la cama de Hagrid había un papel arrugado en el que ponía:  
  
¿Qué pondrá? Tranquilos, tardaré poco en actualizarlos, aunque no es difícil adivinarlo por el titulo ;-D.  
  
Mientras, intentaré escribir el resto "como las balas", así que no creáis que tardaré tanto. 


End file.
